Gracias Andy
by Prudence H
Summary: Despues de su muerte Andy le hace una pequeña visita a Prue,(soy malisima para summaries y titulos tambien TT)sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fic.


Casa Halliwell  
  
Entran las tres hermanas, todas vienen vestidas de negro, algo normal después de asistir a un funeral, Prue la mayor de es la mas afectada.  
  
Piper: Prue, linda estas bien  
  
Prue: Si, estoy bien solo necesito estar sola-dicho esto sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto-.  
  
Phoebe: ¿Crees que debamos dejarla así?  
  
Piper: si, necesita reponerse la muerte de Andy fue muy dura para ella, lo amaba mucho.  
  
Un mes después  
  
En su cuarto Prue esta buscando algo en los cajones  
  
Prue: ¿Donde deje esa libreta?, ¿donde?  
  
De repente se detiene en un cajón y observa un álbum fotográfico azul y lo toma y abre, lo empieza a observar, se detiene en una fotografía de unos niños de siete u ocho años.  
  
Esos niños eran ella y Andy, el estaba arriba de un árbol y estaban discutiendo.  
  
Prue: Andy  
  
******************************FlashBack*******************************  
  
Prue: Andy baja de ahí  
  
Andy: no lo hare. Yo quiero ser el jefe  
  
Prue: Andy es mi turno  
  
Andy: no es cierto  
  
Prue: Que si  
  
Andy: no  
  
Prue: si!!  
  
Andy: no!!  
  
Prue: si!!  
  
Andy: no!!  
  
Y así siguieron un largo rato hasta que Grams y los padres de Andy los llamaron a cenar.  
  
************************Fin del FlashBack****************************  
  
Una gota se ve caer sobre la fotografía seguida de otras más, las lagrimas de Prue.  
  
Prue: Andy, lo siento, fue mi culpa  
  
En ese momento entra Piper.  
  
Piper: Prue no has visto mi cepillo  
  
La ve llorando y dirige su mirada al álbum, y la abraza  
  
Piper: Prue te encuentras bien?  
  
Prue: si Piper- se limpia las lagrimas-.  
  
Piper: lo extrañas verdad?  
  
Prue: claro que lo extraño Piper, lo amo.  
  
Piper: quieres hablar, te podría ayudar, recuerdas quien se enamoro de un hombre muerto?  
  
Prue (con una sonrisa triste): si mi hermanita, según recuerdo te dio unas recetas, no?  
  
Piper: si, una gran cita, el muerto, siendo perseguido por una espectro maligno e un intercambio de recetas, realmente una gran cita, cierto?, pero ese no es el tema, Prue yo se lo que se siente perder a quien amas, te puedo ayudar.  
  
Prue: no es por ofenderte pero creo que no además ya se me hace tarde para el trabajo  
  
Piper: segura que no necesitas hablar  
  
Prue: no, Piper ya me tengo que ir.  
  
Toma sus cosas y sale de su cuarto  
  
Prue: por cierto Piper llegare tarde, tengo mucho trabajo, despídeme de Phoebe, por favor.  
  
Noche  
  
Prue entra a la casa  
  
Piper: al fin llegas,  
  
Prue. Que algún demonio ataco  
  
Piper: no lo que me tenias preocupada por lo de la mañana  
  
Prue: ah eso, ya paso Piper no te preocupes.  
  
Piper: segura?  
  
Prue: segura, estoy cansada me voy a dormir  
  
Prue sube las escaleras, y entra a su cuarto, sierra la puerta  
  
Prue: tan segura como que es mi culpa que Andy este muerto,  
  
Ya cansada se acuesta a dormir sin dejar de culparse por lo sucedido, de repente en sus sueños se encuentra en el lugar donde se despidió de él, de Andy.  
  
Prue: Que hago aquí  
  
Voz: solo quería verte  
  
Prue: Andy?  
  
Andy: si soy yo Prue  
  
Prue no puede contenerse y lo abraza, a la vez que llora.  
  
Prue: lo siento, Andy todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo..  
  
Pero Andy la interrumpe.  
  
Andy: Prue no fue tu culpa, ese era mi destino  
  
Prue: pero si no fuera por mi, si yo no te hubiera metido en esto, tu estarías aun vivo, si solo no hubieras entrado a defenderme, si tan solo te hubieras quedado fuera.  
  
Andy: Prue yo entre por que te amo, solo por eso, yo lo hice por que quise, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, podría dar la vida mil veces si fuera necesario, por que no entiendes eso, simplemente te amo.  
  
Prue: pero Andy.  
  
Andy: no hay pero, Prue, estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.  
  
Y le da una flor  
  
Andy: creo que es tu favorita- era una orquídea-.  
  
Prue: Andy, te extraño demasiado.  
  
Andy: y yo a ti pero debemos entender que así debe ser.  
  
Se dan un beso y después de eso Andy desaparece.  
  
Prue: Andy,  
  
En la mañana Prue despierta y encuentra una orquídea en su buró.  
  
Prue: Gracias Andy,  
  
Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.  
  
Fin 


End file.
